A. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to animal containment and, in particular, to the raising of animals in isolated environmental conditions.
This invention allows the user to raise a quantity of animals from time of purchase to time of sale in one unit under substantially uniform conditions. It allows for the easy removal of all waste and by-products. It allows for positive, negative, or atmospheric pressurization. It allows for the adequate viewing of and access to the contained subjects. It may be modified for a variety of uses including a dog kennel, a quarantine laboratory, or a quarantined/emergency sleeping area.
B. Problems in the Art
A variety of devices currently exist for the purposes of breeding, farrowing, nursing, and finishing animals. Each purpose currently requires a separate specialized device. None of the current devices are capable of maintaining a positive pressurization. All current devices are either negatively pressurized or operate at atmospheric pressure. A positively pressurized system could eliminate the need for non-corrosive moisture resistant, high pressure fans, especially designed inlets, electronic controllers, and room heaters. Negative systems require precise and accurate control of exhaust fan speeds and input. Current ventilation systems require variable speed fans, fan shutters, fan propeller guards, fan windbreaks, electronic controllers, room air intakes, attic air roof cupolas, circulating fans and room heaters. Many have become so complex that they are computer controlled. They allow for little, if any, control over the air conditions in the plenum chamber. If the air inside the plenum chamber could be controlled and then pushed into the room, rather than being sucked out of the room, the room's temperature, humidity, and pressure could be more easily maintained.
Current devices which treat waste or by-products of animals currently require a chemical treatment process to help remove odor and properly prepare the waste or byproducts for reuse as fertilizer. Current systems which do not require chemical treatment are very odorific or do not allow for the easy removal of waste and by-products. Current devices uses slotted flooring to remove waste and byproducts from the proximity of the animal. However, these devices then either collect the waste and by-products in lagoons or cesspools or chemically treat the waste and byproducts. None of these current devices separate the liquid from the solid waste or by-products.
It is therefore a principal objective of the present invention to provide an animal containment device that can be used for breeding, farrowing, nursing, and finishing of animals.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a device capable of maintaining a positive, negative, or atmospheric pressurization.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a device capable of controlling temperature and humidity within a containment area.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a device capable of a chemical free treatment of waste and byproducts to remove odor and prepare the waste and by-products for future use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device that allows for the easy removal of waste and by-products.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device that is disease, insect and rodent free.